1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a method for memory management and more particularly relates to a configuration method of erase operation, a memory controlling circuit unit, and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The market of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in consumers' escalating demand for storage media. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and no mechanical structure make the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g. flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
However, wear degree of memory cells in a rewritable non-volatile memory module gets worse as the time of use of the rewritable non-volatile memory module increases. In such a situation, continuous use of the rewritable non-volatile memory module may reduce the efficiency of the rewritable non-volatile memory module, or even cause adverse effects on the erase operation of the memory cells.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.